1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a V-type engine, and more particularly to an improvement in the engine cooling system of a V-type engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55(1980)-114845, there is disclosed an arrangement of the engine cooling system for a V-type engine in which the row of cylinders in one bank is rearwardly displaced from the row of cylinders in the other bank in the axial direction of the crankshaft so that a space is formed forwardly of the one bank, and a water pump is disposed in this space, thereby reducing the overall size of the engine.
However, this arrangement is disadvantageous in that the cylinder block becomes irregular in shape, which adversely affects manufacture of the cylinder block, and coolant cannot be uniformly distributed to the banks since the water pump is disposed off-center toward one bank. That is, from the viewpoint of manufacture of the cylinder block, it is preferably regular in shape, and from the viewpoint of distribution of coolant to the banks, the water pump is preferred to be disposed at the center between the banks.